1. Field
The present disclosure relates to camera bodies having a function of correcting an image blur attributed to a camera shake and the like, camera systems, and methods of controlling the camera bodies and camera systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-25298 discloses a camera system which has functions for blur correction on either an interchangeable lens side or a camera body side, or on the both sides. Such a camera system determines a combination of allowable blur correction functions in accordance with an amount of correction in each of axial directions, and then selects the blur correction functions to be used.